


strawberry face masks

by softkizzes



Series: IT [8]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Just like the actual movie, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Theyre 16 - 18 yrs old, Theyre gay, Theyre pining for eachother in this but are too dumb to say anything, also, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkizzes/pseuds/softkizzes
Summary: Richie nods, and maybe Eddie can actually be grateful for Richie's horrible eye sight because they're so, so close together.//





	strawberry face masks

“Let me put this on your face!”

Eddie jumps, looking up from where he was zoning off to. “Richie?”

“Yep, your prince has come, Eds!” Richie says, sporting a grin.

“Not my name,” Eddie mumbles before realising, _how in the hell did Richie get into his house?_

His mom was definitely home and Richie didn’t climb through his window like his usual dumbass self does.

And he asks what he’s thinking, “How did you get into my house?” Eddie asks, looking over at the window to see that it was, in fact, shut and locked.

“Not important,” Richie says, swiftly plopping on Eddie's bed with something in his hand.

Eddie shakes his head, “No, Rich, how did you manage to sneak in my house?”

“Aw man, Eds, and here I thought you would like to spend the day with me,” Richie sighs, “Anyway, I charmed your mom with my massive dong-“

“Beep, beep Richie!” Eddie smacks his arm.

Richie laughs, “I have something,” he fumbles with the things in his lap before holding up two little packages.

Eddie reads the words and realises what they are. They're..

“Face masks?”

Richie nods happily, beaming at Eddie, “Will you let me put one on you, please?” Richie pleads.

Eddie bites his lip, because 1. Face masks are supposed to be calming and he guesses its not a bad thing and 2. If his mom finds out, she will shoo Richie out like he’s a stray animal and start to whine: _“Eddie-bear! What did he do to you? I keep telling you he’s a bad influence!”_ and he'll have to nod and suppress an eye roll.

  
Eddie nods, “Fine, lets do it.”

Richie snickers and Eddie knows he’s about to make some stupid _“that's what she said”_ joke that an almost 18 year old boy should not be making. Before he can say the joke, Eddie snatches the pink packet out of Richie's hand, “You got strawberry?”

Richie hums, putting his hands on Eddie's cheeks, “Yep! Gotta make my Ed’s smell real nice!”

Eddie huffs, his cheeks going as pink as the face mask and he slaps away Richie's hand, “Stop it, asshole.”

Richie laughs, “You're always so cute when you're mad!”

Eddie's eyes drift away, “Lets do the face mask!” He says suddenly, his cheeks red and he really hopes Richie doesn't notice but, by the smile on his face, Eddie knows he does and he kinda wants his mom to step in right then.

“Okie-dokie, you put it on me first,” Richie says, taking off his glasses and placing them near his leg.

Eddie nods, swallowing as he tries not to stare to hard at Richie's unusually pretty face. He opens the package, taking out the folded face mask. It’s wet and Eddie grimaces at the feeling. He opens it up and Richie's eyes flutter closed and he places the face mask on the older boys face, trying to make it perfect.

“Okay,” Eddie whispers, leaning back, “It’s on.”

Richie hums, opening his eyes and he tries not to smile so he wont ruin the position the face mask is in, “You're looking a bit blurry, my dear.” Richie says and Eddie frowns, “Don’t call me that and just put it on.”

“Ooh! Feisty!” Richie replies but he doesn't say anymore and he opens it and unfolds the wet mask like Eddie did just a minute ago.

He slaps it on his face and Eddie sputters, “Richie!”

Richie chuckles, moving the face mask to make sure its in the right place.

Eddie opens his eyes, “Does it look okay?” He asks, staring at Richie's eyes. When did they get so pretty? When did Richie get so pretty? _What the fuck is happening?_

Richie nods, and maybe Eddie can actually be grateful for Richie's horrible eye sight because they're so, _so_ close together.

“Yeah,” Richie breathes, “Yeah it looks amazing.”

And, _fuck_, maybe this isn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Read "5555" and everything HURTS
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


End file.
